Anniversary of Sam's mom's death
by Sushigirl10
Summary: It's the anniversary of Sam's mom's death and there's only a few people who can comfort him. Reviews are welcome!
1. Glee club angst

Anniversary of Sam's mom's death

Chapter 1: Glee club angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

Sam's POV

Every morning this happens I get woken up by Stevie and Stacey screaming as they played with their toys downstairs. I get kept up all night because of them because they just WON'T go to bed. As I stand up to walk to my wardrobe I get a shooting pain go down my spine, it's today, the 12th of October, the day mom died. Every year, my dad and I go to the cemetery at 8:30 and we buy her flowers on the way there. But this year it's half past nine, an hour late, he didn't wake me up.

It's like he has forgotten! I get up and go to my closet to get my clothes and wander to the downstairs bathroom as I open my bedroom door and go downstairs to the lounge, I see him, Daisy, Stevie and Stacey all sitting there with big smiles on their faces. He has definately forgotten.

I feel my eyes swelling up and I run to the bath room. How could he have forgotten his wife? I mean, Daisy is only his girlfriend.

"I'm going to Glee club" I call as I grab my denim jacket and walk out the door. No reply, that doesn't shock me one bit.

When I arrive at school for Glee club rehearsals, I sit down next to Quinn, she kisses me on the cheek, noticing that my cheeks are damp.

And as if today couldn't get any worse, Finn goes and tops it!

"I saw you yesterday at the cemetery!" said Finn as I gave him the best bitch glare that I could muster.

"Shut up, Finn!" I snapped as Finn backed away a little under my gaze.

"Whoa dude! What's with the attitude today?" said Finn, backing up slightly.

Mr Schue turns to face me.

"Hold on! Why were you at the cemetery?" asked Mr Schue as I took a deep breath and started to explain, dreading what was going to happen next.

"I was visiting my mom's grave yesterday" I explained as Finn snapped at me, I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"Then why were you at the cemetery yesterday?" asked Finn, anger in his voice.

Then I snapped.

"Because that's where my mom is buried! Today's the third anniversary of her death and as if today couldn't get any worse, my dad forgot! It's like he doesn't even care anymore!" I snapped as everyone looks at me in shock, Finn looks stunned.

"Dude, I'm so sorry" said Finn as he looks at me in the eyes but I don't listen, I stand up quickly, grab my backpack and storm out of the choir room.


	2. Unexpected comfort

Anniversary of Sam's mom's death

Chapter 2: Unexpected comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

Finn and Rachel slowly made their way to Sam's locker, where Sam was standing and Finn rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sam as he shut his locker and turned to face Finn and Rachel.

"Sam, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I didn't realise that today..." Finn trailed off at the end of his sentence, not sure what to say to Sam, luckily, Rachel took over.

"What Finn is trying to say is that we didn't know that today's the anniversary of your mother's death, you never mentioned it" said Rachel as she looked at her boyfriend, silently telling Finn to say something.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Finn as Sam turned back to his locker and opened it before taking a ring out of it and put it in his pocket.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd understand, it still hurts when I talk about it" said Sam as he turned back to Finn and Rachel.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone close" said Rachel as she looked at the picture inside Sam's locker. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, she was the best mom in the world" said Sam as he looked at Rachel with tear filled eyes.

"Are you alright, Sam?" asked Rachel when she saw a single tear escape Sam's left eye.

"Yeah, it's just when I remember her, I get really emotional" said Sam as he tried to hold his tears back but failed as they slipped down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright, Sam, shh..." said Finn as he grabbed Sam by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Sam and let Sam cry into his shirt, not caring that the fabric was getting soaked by Sam's tears.

A few minutes later, Sam pulled away from Finn and looked away from him and Rachel, trying to control his tears.

"And I know I shouldn't be crying over her, I mean, it's been three years since she died. I'm sixteen years old, and here I am crying like a baby" Sam told Finn and Rachel.

"You're not stupid, Sam. Of course it's okay to cry on your mother's anniversary. You wouldn't be human if you didn't" said Rachel as a wave of sympathy washed over her.

"Do you miss your mom?" asked Finn, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, Sam could only nod, feeling himself get worked up again.

"I just feel like I'm letting her down" said Sam as more tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Why?" asked Rachel as a concerned look formed in her eyes.

"The last thing I ever said to my mom was I'd look after Stevie and Stacey and I can't even do that!" said Sam as Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Sam, listen, your mom would be so proud of you if she could see how well you're coping and I'm sure she wouldn't mind, you're doing your best with your brother and sister" said Rachel as she stroked Sam's light blonde hair as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"What about my dad, Rachel? How do you explain him forgetting about today?" asked Sam, bursting into tears.

"I wish I knew, Sam, I wish I knew" Rachel whispered as she rubbed Sam's back soothingly.

"I miss her, guys" said Sam as he buried his face into Rachel's shoulder. "I miss her so much! I needed her! I still do! and she's gone!" by that point, Sam was sobbing, he hadn't had time to release his emotions over his mom's death.

"Dude, I'm so sorry" said Finn as Rachel tightened her grip on Sam, whispering into his ear.

"Do you want to talk about her, Sam?" Rachel asked gently, not wanting upset Sam.

"No, I..." Sam was cut off by a sob escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"Please dude, it'll help us understand what you're going through" said Finn as Sam pulled out of Rachel's embrace and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I was ten years old when my mom was diagnosed with the brain tumor, the doctors didn't think she'd make it for longer than a year but she managed to live until I was in eighth grade, I hated seeing her in the hospital, she just looked so weak and torn, last night, I dreamt that she was back in the hospital and I remember her last words, when Daisy moved in last month, I was really starting to like her but then I felt like I was forgetting my mom..." Sam broke down at that point, he didn't think he was able to continue talking about his mom, Rachel looked heartbroken at how upset Sam looked, she couldn't imagine the grief he was going through.

"Sam, you'll never forget your mom, you'll always remember her, just because she's not with you physically, she'll always be in your heart" said Rachel as she pulled Sam into a tight embrace, feeling the force of the now audible sobs wracking Sam's body.

"Has your dad ever forgotten before, Sam?" asked Finn as Sam shook his head.

"No, this is the first time" Sam sobbed into Rachel's shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

"Your dad probably didn't mean to forget, Sam, when you get home tonight, talk to him" said Rachel as she wiped Sam's tears away with her thumb.

"The time you spent with your mom may shrink as your life goes on, Sam but it's not any less meaningful, you just have to remember the good times" said Finn as he took Sam into his arms and held his best friend as he cried.

"It just hurts so much" Sam sobbed as Finn tightened his hold on him.

"I bet your mom's smiling as she watches over you from Heaven, Sam" said Finn, his heart shattering for the blonde boy.


End file.
